


I Feel The Crimson On My Lips

by breathedeep222



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a post over on Tumblr once about Amalia taking Alex lingerie shopping for Strand, and it ending up with them getting...distracted in the dressing room. This is based on that, but Strand isn't involved and they make it to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel The Crimson On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's enough Alex/Amalia smut in the world so I decided to write some. Title from the song Your Body Is A Machine by The Good Natured.

"Sasha!" Amalia shouted as she ran back out from the kitchen to land with a little bounce next to Alex. It caused the drink she was holding to spill, but Alex had already had enough she couldn't care. Amalia wiped her hand absently but kept talking.

"I had an idea!" Her eyes sparkled as she leaned forward excitedly, blonde hair falling forward over her shoulders.

"What?" Alex dutifully asked, trying to sound resigned but fighting a smile.

"We should go shopping!" She announced it with the same confidence she said anything else, as if it was unthinkable someone would question the plan of going shopping after nearly finishing a bottle of vodka between them.

"What?" Alex repeated, laughing this time. "We can't go shopping like this."

Amalia pouted immediately. "Why not? We can take the bus. It'll be fun!"

Alex sighed and glanced down at her pajamas sadly. Today was a laid back day. She and Amalia were both home, finally giving them the chance to spend a day together uninterrupted. But, both of them disliked the idea of going out. So, ever herself, Amalia broke out a bottle of Vodka and suggested they have a girls night inside. Alex was tipsy, warm, and most of all comfortable in her softest shirt and pajama pants. However, one look at Amalia's pleading expression and she knew she would cave.

She sighed. "Fine."

Amalia bounded up. "Excellent! Hurry up and get dressed!"  
\---

After the thirty-minute bus ride and the fifteen minutes they'd spent walking in the mall, Alex had sobered up quite a bit. She still felt giddy, smiling too much for someone people watching while waiting for her friend to leave the bathroom, but she was significantly more clear headed. Which became a problem when Amalia announced her next idea.

"Oh Sasha," Amalia purred, arms wrapping around her from behind and startling her. 

Alex laced her hand through the one on her chest. "Yes?"

She felt Amalia press closer to her, lips nearly touching her ear. "I know what we should go shopping for," she said, her voice low and teasing. 

Before she could respond their positions were changed and Alex was being tugged along by an eager Amalia. It didn't take long for her to realize where they were headed and she stopped, trying to pull away.

"Uh," Alex laughed nervously, "hang on a second."

Amalia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's just underwear!" She tried to get them moving again but Alex still refused, eyeing the lingerie store in front of them with trepidation.

"Why can't we go somewhere else? It's not like I even need lingerie."

At that Amalia snorted. "Yes you do. Trust me, I've seen your underwear drawer."

That threw Alex off long enough for Amalia to pull her forward again. "Besides," she continued, "No one _needs_ lingerie, but everyone should have some. You need to learn to treat yourself more." She looked over her shoulder, her dark red lipstick pulled into a brilliant smile. "Luckily, you have me around."

Once they walked into the store Alex kept letting Amalia take the lead. She has bought lingerie a couple of times before, but it was impractical to wear every day and expensive. She hasn't seen the point in a long time. 

Still, she slowly started to get into it as Amalia kept choosing pieces excitedly. Amalia would hand her different sets and Alex would give her verdict based on the cut and feel of the fabric. She didn't care how cute it was, she refused to be uncomfortable. 

Once Amalia was satisfied with the number of sets she picked out she led Alex over to the changing room. Alex went in alone and pulled the curtain behind her. She put her purse on the hook and quickly pulled off her shirt and sweater. She took a second to look at her plain bra and underwear but swiftly removed those too, hearing the impatient tapping of Amalia's nails against the wall outside. Knowing her, if Alex took so long she'd come in the dressing room and force her into them.

Alex ignored the first option on the hook, a light purple teddy that she was never going to wear. She'd never feel sexy in something like that, only ridiculous. Instead, picked up the second piece on the hook, which happened to be Amalia's favorite. She carefully put it on, and once she was settled and looked in the mirror, she could see why.

The bra and panties were an elegant royal blue color, flattering Alex's creamy skin perfectly. The cups were embroidered with a darker blue lace flower and vine pattern. The scalloped, flower edges on the bra and underwear touched the curves of her body nicely, highlighting her shape in the best way possible.

She smiled, watching her fingers stroke over the see-through fabric on her hip. She couldn't help it. Alex couldn't remember the last time she went shopping, nevermind for anything not necessary. It felt good being able to indulge in something beautiful and superfluous. 

"Sasha, any day now." She was startled from her admiration by the sing-songy voice. 

Alex turned and opened the curtain to the room, peeking out shyly. Amalia was leaning on the wall right outside, red nails still tapping away. She smiled when Alex opened the curtain, quickly pulling the rest out of the way so she could see her.

"Oh," Amalia said softly, eyes slightly wide. 

Her eyes roved up and down Alex's body, openly drinking her in. Alex waited for her to say something else, shifting awkwardly when the silence dragged on. 

"Do you like it?" She finally asked. There were plenty of people milling about the changing room. If they kept standing there they'd attract attention.

Amalia finally looked her in the eyes again, dark lips pulling into a smirk, promising and dangerous. She pointed vaguely in Alex's direction. "Your strap is twisted, let me help you."

Alex looked down at herself and frowned. "What are you talking about? No it's no-oof!"

Amalia shoved her against the changing room wall and yanked the curtain closed behind them. The second they were hidden from view Amalia was kissing her. Amalia kissed the way she lived life, forceful and precise, and Alex only had a second to process it before Amalia pulled away. 

"You look delectable, katyonak."

Alex smiled and then they were kissing again, both eagerly participating this time. Amalia's hands were all over her, one resting on her hip, thumb moving back and forth along the edge of her underwear. The other was leaving a hot trail up her stomach, brushing over her breast and back down again. She licked Amalia's lip and slipped her tongue into her mouth, relishing in the familiar press of Amalia's piercing against her tongue. Amalia's nails dug into her hip at the same time her tongue pressed just right and Alex couldn't hold back her gasp. She broke the kiss and pushed Amalia back.

"Amalia, what the hell," she whispered. They were lucky that no one noticed anything strange already, she wasn't going to press it.

Amalia just shrugged, not at all caring they could get caught. "You look amazing in that, I couldn't resist," she explained, voice a normal volume.

Alex hushed her. "Be quiet. We're going to get in trouble."

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "You were too much, katyonak. Just enjoy the moment," she murmured low, leaning back in.

Alex breathing was still uneven, body flushed, and it was very, very tempting to just let Amalia keep kissing her. But, she could hear the sounds of people walking back and forth right outside the inch of thickness separating them from the world. She held Amalia back.

"No," she protested, "absolutely not. We are not having sex in a changing room."

Amalia sighed, clearly disappointed. "Fine, fine. In that case," she stealthily unhooked Alex's bra with one hand, grabbing her sweater with the other, "change so we can get out of here."

\---

After making it out the mall, which involved an embarrassing stint of Amalia loudly asking if people were allowed to wear items out of the store, they caught a cab back to Alex's apartment.(Unless you want to have sex on public transit, Sasha, we're getting a cab) It was the longest ten minutes of her life. Amalia didn't bother with a seatbelt, instead sitting right up against Alex, leg pressed against her own. She kept one hand on Alex's back, right beneath her shirt, fingers brushing against the lace edge of her underwear like a promise. 

The worst part was the way Amalia was looking at her. She didn't take her eyes off of Alex once. Alex totally forgot what it was like to be at the end of Amalia's desire, the fixated, unwavering want. There was no way she could sustain eye contact like that so she kept her eyes on the scenery passing outside. Just because she couldn't see the look directed her way didn't mean she couldn't still feel it, or that her body would stop reacting. The skin on her left cheek tingled under the weight of Amalia's gaze, entire body flaring impossibly hotter every passing minute.

Finally, they arrived and Alex bolted from the car, not wanting to be the one looking the driver in the eye.

Once they were in her apartment, neither of them held back. Alex was immediately pressed against the door, pulling Amalia against her by her belt loops. Their tongues and lips moved together familiarly, both trying to outdo the other. Amalia broke away and littered hot, open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. When she reached her collar bone, Amalia pressed the ball of her tongue piercing against her skin and laved a long line up Alex's neck.

Alex threw her head back and gasped, hand moving to tangle itself in the blonde strands. Amalia didn't let up, sucking and biting at the side of her neck, using her tongue to sooth the stinging. She gave herself over to the ministrations, whimpering and biting her lip. 

Amalia finally pulled away, breathing hard. She tugged on the hem of Alex's sweater. "Bedroom, now. We need to get you out of these clothes." Her voice was low, raspier, accent more pronounced.

They paused for the awkward moment of removing their shoes and socks and then raced to the bedroom. Alex pushed Amalia down onto the bed and straddled her lap, pulling her into another searing kiss.

Amalia slipped her hands under Alex's sweater, running them along her skin. She interrupted their kiss with an annoyed sound, pulling at the hem again. "Come on, off. I want to enjoy my purchase."

Alex rolled her eyes at the comment but smiled. She held the soft hem of her sweater between her fingers sliding it up to the bottom of her ribcage and stopping. Amalia's rapt gaze took in the exposed skin, dragging red nails across the pale skin of her stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex shuddered and pulled her top the rest of the way off.

When her head was free again she smiled down at Amalia. She received a smile and quick kiss in turn, then Amalia dipped her head and started littering kisses all over Alex's chest.

Amalia's hands cupped her breast through the bra, the material thin enough to feel her every brush and swipe of her fingers. Alex groaned and rocked her hips as Amalia left bites and kisses all over her. Her neck, underneath her collarbone, down the center of her chest to the beginning of the bra band, then on the soft curve of her breast. Alex's hips thrust forward while Amalia kept up the pattern of sucking, biting, then running over the spot with her piercing, all along the top of one breast and then the other. Her fingers ran under the band every now and then, but she made no move to remove it.

"Leave these on?" Amalia asked, left hand wandering down the back of Alex's jeans.

She nodded eagerly. "Sure. Just let me," she leaned back slightly, moving to unbutton her jeans but Amalia stopped her. 

"Allow me," she said with a smirk, then flipped Alex over suddenly.

Alex yelped and then laughed, shimmying backward up the bed until her head reached the pillows. Amalia followed her, kneeling over her legs. She braced her hands on either side of Alex's head and leaned over her, hair falling around their faces before they were kissing again. This kiss was careful and sweet, lips sliding together gently. Amalia brushed her lips along Alex's jaw and slowly made her way down her body. 

Alex arched into each soft kiss, her own hands on Amalia's back, rucking up her shirt as she moved. Amalia licked over the dip of her bra between her breast and then made her agonizingly slow way down her stomach. She left a teasing kiss on every inch of Alex's stomach, making her way down to the left hip, licking lightly and then starting the torture again from the top of the right side.

Amalia was leaning on one elbow, her other hand playing with the button of Alex's jeans. She twisted the button between her fingers, every now and then making it seem like she would finally undo it but never delivering. 

Until her kisses finally arrived at Alex's right hip, earning her another delicious swipe of her piercing. Then Amalia pressed a kiss right over the button, sat up, and finally opened Alex's jeans.

She did it slowly, pausing to run her nails along each newly revealed bit of skin. Finally, she unzipped her jeans completely and Alex helped her pull them off. She sat up, reaching out to touch Amalia but was pushed back down.

"Nuh uh, not yet." Amalia shook her head. "Let me enjoy the view first." 

Alex laid back down and watched Amalia watching her. If she thought the cab was intense, this was worse. Amalia's hands were running up and down her naked thighs, but they didn't feel as present as her stare. Amalia was pinning Alex with her gaze, like a butterfly on display. Or prey.

She couldn't help but giggle. Amalia looked up from where she had been staring at her hips and raised and eyebrow. "Shto?"

"You look like you're going to devour me," Alex said with a laugh. It cut off abruptly because Amalia's expression became dark and even more predatory, red lips looking devious.

"Does it?" She asked, moving up Alex's body slowly. She pressed her body down as she moved forward, so Alex could feel every drag of clothing and skin and heat against her own. Alex's breathing was out of control by the time Amalia reached her face, lips hovering inches from her own. "Does it?" She repeated.

Alex suddenly found it hard to talk and could only nod slowly. Amalia smirked and leaned closer, their lips almost brushing. Then, at the last moment, she changed directory and left a kiss right by Alex's ear. 

"Don't worry," she whispered, breath sending shivers down Alex's spine. "You're too cute to devour." Alex groaned, hands clenching on Amalia's waist as she felt teeth lightly tug her earlobe. "I'm going to savor you."

 

With that Amalia pulled back and made quick work of her clothes, revealing her alluring, naked figure. Before Alex could make a move Amalia had pressed her hands on her hips and leaned back down, pressing her piercing luxuriously along her hip bone. Alex groaned and arched into it, tangling her hand into Amalia's hair.

Finally giving her some of what she wanted, Amalia licked her through the already wet fabric of her underwear. Alex gasped and tried to push her hips up, failing because of Amalia's steady grip. Instead, she tugged at Amalia's hair, trying to get more, tired of waiting. 

Amalia didn't listen, instead turning her attention to Alex's spread thighs. She sunk her teeth into the skin hard, making Alex whine and tighten the grip on her hair. Amalia repeated the action, this time following the bite with a press of the ball of her piercing, prolonging the sensation. 

Alex writhed under the onslaught, trying to cope with the sensations on her sensitive thighs, plus the frustration of having Amalia so close to where she wanted her but not getting it. She knows from experience Amalia could spend hours focusing on her thighs, but today is not going to be one of those days.

"Amalia, come one, please," she couldn't help trying to pull Amalia's face where she wanted it. All she got for her trouble was a laugh and a pinch to her ass.

"Okay, okay. Patience Sasha." Amalia pushed at both her legs 'till they were bent. She adjusted her own position, then gave one long, hard lick to Alex's clit through her underwear.

Alex groaned and arched up, her bent legs giving her more freedom to move. Sparks shot out along her thighs and up her back, trembling every time the piercing circled her clit, but it wasn't enough with the stupid lingerie in the way.

"Amalia," she growled again warningly. Amalia laughed again, but finally hooked one finger around the wet front of her underwear and held it out of the way. 

Alex nearly screamed when Amalia was finally touching her bare skin. Her toes clenched, fingers dug into the sheets, and her neck fell back as her body undulated with the movements.

"Oh god yes! Yes!"

For all the teasing she had done earlier, Amalia was not holding back anymore. She was using all of Alex's weaknesses against her. She was pressing Alex's legs back with both hands, only needing her mouth to drive Alex wild. Her tongue ran along her clit then down in between her lips. Amalia maneuvered her tongue so her piercing was over Alex's labia, the ball running sensually back and forth over the skin. She gave the other side the same treatment, then ran her tongue back down the center to Alex's opening. 

Amalia licked around it first, then dipped her tongue inside. Alex groaned again, thighs flexing spastically. She could feel Amalia's tongue moving inside her perfectly, thrusting in and out and pausing to drag her piercing against her walls. Every time that happened Alex's whole body twitched, shocks traveling up her back and down to her toes. 

Alex's leg hit the bed when one of her thighs was let go in favor of Amalia pushing two fingers into her. She scrambled to move her leg again and lean up on her elbows, admiring the sight below. Amalia's fingers were stroking inside her now, hooking precisely to touch over her spot each time. Her blonde hair brushed against her inner thighs while Amalia's mouth worked rapidly against her. 

Her body was shaking all over now, arms struggling to keep her upright, hips fighting to stay against the bed. She couldn't stop making noises, whines and gasps and pleas of "just like that, please, oh god Amalia."

Alex wrapped one leg around Amalia's back, trying to tug her impossibly closer. She shifted her hips up into the drag of fingers and the steady, solid press of the ball of Amalia's tongue piercing right against her clit. She swirled her tongue in quick, consistent circles, guaranteeing the tingles shooting through her at each swipe. 

Every lick of her tongue was counter matched with a caress of her fingers, bombarding Alex with constant sensation. It was relentless, a barrage of slickness and skin and electricity, never letting up for a second, just flying through her and building and building and-

Alex came with a choked off shout, body tensing all over. Amalia didn't stop, riding her through it until she was a shaking, boneless mess. She flinched away from the touch and Amalia leaned back with a smile.

"See, I always make it worth it," she said, letting Alex's underwear fall back into place and kissing her stomach again.

Alex took a second to take one last breath, and then pulled Amalia up to her. She reversed their positions, Amalia on her back and she the one finally able to touch.

She made sure to get her fill. She kissed Amalia again, hot and deep, licking her own taste from her mouth. Then, Alex made her way down to her breasts, releasing the nipple she was pinching with her fingers and lowering her mouth to it instead. She licked and sucked it gently, making sure to rub the other between her fingers, then switched.

Amalia moaned openly and thrust against the thigh Alex had between her legs, spreading wetness with each shift. Alex left her nipples and got off the bed, standing at the side and yanking Amalia toward the edge. 

Alex got to her knees and Amalia sat up, moving until she was right at the edge of the bed. Amalia ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at her. Alex pressed a tender kiss to her thigh and then got to work.

Eating Amalia out was a true sensory experience. Alex could smell her, the air around them thick with her arousal. She could hear her, the high pitched moans and groans of her name. She could feel her, the moist constriction of her walls around Alex's fingers, the scratch of her hair against her tongue, the clench of Amalia's thighs around her head every time she flexed her hips. And of course, she could taste her. Taste her skin and salt and the evidence of her arousal, enough to lose herself in.

That's exactly what Alex did. She buried herself in the sensations of pleasuring Amalia, thinking of nothing but her task. Every clench and moan and pull were rhythmic, predictable even.

Until Amalia's moans got higher and higher, and then her thighs were wrapped around Alex's head in a vice grip as she shook apart.

Alex kept going until Amalia was shivering and gently pushed her away. She sat back on her legs and laughed, wiping at the wetness covering her chin. Amalia had fallen back on the bed, spread out with a serene smile on her face. Alex stood up slowly and stretched out her legs.

"Good?" She asked.

Amalia lifted her head and smirked, lipstick now smeared around her mouth. "Isn't it always?"

Alex was going to reply but Amalia was staring at her crotch and frowning. Before she could ask what was wrong her frown turned into a smile and she slapped her hand over her mouth, laughing. 

"Oh dear, Sasha," she said through her laughter. "I seem to have left you a little souvenir." She pointed and Alex followed her gaze to her underwear, finally understanding what she was talking about.

All over the lacy front of her panties were dark red streaks. Amalia's lipstick.

She looked back up at Amalia, who was doing her best to look innocent. They watched each other for a second, then both broke out into laughter. Alex sat on the bed and pulled the stained underwear off and dropped them on the floor. 

"Oh well. I need to get cleaned up anyway."

"Huh," Amalia said, twirling a finger in Alex's hair. "Are you going to take a shower?" she asked, voice seductive.

Alex couldn't help but return her smirk, leaning closer. "I think I can be convinced."

They both smiled again, and Alex pulled Amalia in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Katyonak means kitten/pussycat, and according to Google is a term of endearment. If I've used it wrong or something someone let me know.
> 
> Shto means what.


End file.
